Those Who Serve
by his baby neko
Summary: k sorry i took this off before but there were too many mistakes,yes its a romance but it shouldn't be boring  hopefully ... Alucard x Seras warning has a little lemon and it may get wost later


Those Who Serve

"Master, how long do we have too wait here." A loud yawn escaped my lips, interrupting me. "The sun is going too rise?"

"Be patient police girl."

"It's nice too see your so eager." He gave me a creepy grin.

"Actually, I'd like to be in bed." I said as I shifted my weight to get more comfortable. We were up on a roof of an old house, waiting for _them_ to come out. I could smell a lot of blood so, it wouldn't be too long. The sky was turning gray and, it made me uneasy.

"Calm your nerves police girl, I can smell them from here we'll have this finished before the sun touches your skin."

The doors to the home burst open, there were too many too count but in the past I knew we'd taken on more.

"You really didn't need my help, did you?"

He just smiled back at me.

"I want you too see, how many you can kill, before you need me."

"Oh that'll be easy."

"And you can't have this."

He took my _BAERKLS_ rifle.

"What? but- "

"Show me what you can do."

I guessed he wouldn't be giving it back, till I at least tried. So I hoped down off the roof and, landed right on a Goules head. One down... A Goules gashed its teeth at me, I shoved my fist though its head. My stomach twisted but. I did my best to ignore it. I should get used to it anyway. I pulled my hand out, hitting another in the side of the head; it fell to the ground with a squish. The sound ran tingles up my back, I hated close combat. I tried too make it seem more fun to help the queezes; like hitting a rotten apple with a tennis racket. I kicked one in the knee, when it fell stepped on its head, the blood oosed and I tensed. My mouth watered, I wanted too see more. I kicked, ripped, punched, and bit them apart. Covered in blood I looked around me, none moved or twitched, all was quiet but my breathing.

"Good job police girl, you didn't need any of my help."

I jumped at the sound of his voice it startled me, I looked back up at the roof.

He was smiling, but this was different, he was proud; of me. I blinked away the Frenzy and smiled haughtily back at him.

"We can go home now." He jumped down gracefully.

He grabbed my wrist, his hands were cold but comforting. We took off running, wile the sun rise pursued us.

XXX Seras Xxx

Back in my room finally, I slide the lid too my 'bed' off. "Aaaaah! ...what are you doing in my coffin?"

"I wanted too see if it was comfortable." He sat up, "there's still room."

"Get out of my bed." I yelled at him, even thought I wouldn't have mined laying next to him.

"Police girl, lay with me."

"uhn... yes master," I laid down next to him, he was right, if I laid on my side there was plenty of room.

He rapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, he wasn't warm but it wasn't cold ether. It felt like being outside on a summers night with a small breeze hitting you at just the right time. I felt safe there, it seems like I can trust him no matter what. I'd hoped he didn't use hypnoses but the fact I could remember what hypnoses was, probably meant he didn't. So, I let my self fall asleep for a bit.

When I woke up I wasn't in my coffin any more, I was on a bed; and not only that but, I was only wearing a T- shirt and panties. I sat up, Alucard was at the end of the bed.

"What's going on?" I yelled at him. "Where are my clothes and, why am I in a bed?"

He didn't say anything but, was on top of me before I blinked.

"What are you do-

He interrupted me with a kiss. The way his lip shaped too mine was perfect; it tasted like blood and passion. With one kiss he left me breathless, like i was hit by a truck pushing 60mph. He moved away looking me over; his mouth smiled in hunger although, his eyes held a genital subtlety to them. I liked the way they looked at me, it made me feel wanted I kissed him back and lost my breath again. Being 608, he most likely had practice. That made me think of him kissing other girls; I saw myself tearing there heads off and decided I didn't want him kissing anyone but me.

"Master, should we be doing this is it breaking the rules?"

"You are mine; Integra has no say in what goes on between you and I."

"But, she's your master, doesn't that mean she can?"

"Than we won't let her fine out."

He paced his hand under my shirt and kissed my neck his hand cupped my breast rubbing my nipples. It gave me chills and goose bumps. As he nipped and sucked at my neck my legs quivered. I'd never done this before with anyone therefore, I'd been too nervous but; I realized quickly, I'd been missing out on something words couldn't describe. His hands slowly moved down my shirt and slid under my panties; I flinched and grabbed his hand. If he wanted to he could of kept going but he waited till I took my hand off his. He slid his finger over my clit, the muscles in my thighs shivered. Cupping his hand over my mound he rubbed against me. He moved his finger down to my entrance and move up and down on the slit. It was getting hard to breath and my legs wouldn't stop twitching; I wanted it inside of me, if he was this good on the outside. I ... needed it. So, I thrust against his finger and it slipped in. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, he move his finger in and out, faster every time. I thought I might bleed but didn't and I wouldn't care if I had. I was loving this too much.

"aah, Master, ...I need more than - , I want you."

He smiled again than curved his finger toward himself.

"Aaaa" I gasped, that spot; it was to much. He continued to massage it in many different ways the felling was so strong that my back lifted off the bed. For a moment, I couldn't breath and I had tunnel vision. My muscles convulsion and I couldn't move. The bliss was phenomenal and staggering. I wondered when I be able too walk again.

"How was that?" he asked, only it wasn't sarcastic or rude in any way. He meant it like he cared. Sadly, all I could do was smile at him and nod my head; I hadn't yet found my voice. . Holding the side of my face he brought me towards him. He sat back and undoing his belt he pulled out an intimidating member.

"You don't have to."

He brought it to my lips.

"I want it but." I hesitated, "I've never done this before."

"Just don't let your teeth brush it, the rest will come to you by instinct."

"Ok," I hid my teeth with my lips then tasted him, he tasted good therefore, I took hold of him and brought his head to my mouth. Just to be sure I licked it again. It was the same so, took him in my mouth. I stop when it hit my throat.

"You can keep going, vampires don't have gag reflexes."

I test it

I pushed it the rest of the way in and down my throat.

He let out a sigh of contentment.

It didn't gag me but I wasn't use too it and I had some trouble at first, but once I had that out of the way. I sucked on his head; remembering what a friend once tolled me, I moved down the side and licked at the base. With my free hand I reached up his chest getting a good feel of it tracing his muscles with my finger. He made a soft moan in his throat. Happy that I was doing a good job I went faster. Bobbing my head and sucking I went as fast as I could, with out hurting him. When I tasted his precum, he pulled it out of my mouth.

"Master, why'd you do that, you were almost there?" He pushed me back down on the bed hovering over me he kissed me. Than I felt his appendage at my entrance. I shut my eyes to brace myself, I thought it might hurt. Than I opened them and I was back in the coffin. Alucard laying right next to me, asleep. I rubbed my eyes, it couldn't have been a dream. I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or not. Would I ever want to be with him or not. I stilled didn't know if that was even aloud. I turned to Alucard, he was still asleep and studding his features. I saw something, I think no one gets to see. He wasn't grinning, smiling, nor did he have a serious scowl on his face. He was calm and relaxed he looked so, venerable.

A/N

This was my first Hellsing fanfic so I hope I did a good on it, ... as I mention this was for Haiji, my fiancé, I love you babe! =^.^=


End file.
